Cambio de Cuerpos
by smiling Moon
Summary: debido a un experimento fallido de Kim y kin, grojband y los newmans terminan cambiando de cuerpos ¿podrán volver a sus cuerpos originales a tiempo? y aun mas importante... ¿sobrevivirán una semana sin matarse? "-Corey, has algo", "¡kim! ¡suelta ese cuchillo!"
1. Chapter 1 ¿nada en comun?

Hola mundo, aquí Smiling Moon con su primera historia *W* ¡disfrútenla!

**Grojband no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos creadores**

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS. Cap. 1: ¿Nada en común?

En la cochera de corey, kin jugaba con muñecos de Grojband y los Newmans, laney afinaba su bajo y Corey estaba en el baño:

-Vamos mini-Kim, admite que Grojband es mejor que los Newmans.-decía kim jugando con su mini yo

-¡nunca!- "respondió" la mini-kim

-ni si quiera por… ¿¡tu hermana!?- continuo kin señalando un lugar en el que no había nada- ¿pero qué…?

-claro mini-konnie, ¡me encantaría ir por un helado!- Decía su gemelo jugando con dos muñequitos de konnie y de el

-¡kon! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No vas por un helado con tu enemiga mortal!- Le reprendió molesto su hermano

-exacto, konnie no es mi enemiga- respondió alegremente

-¿¡QUEEE!?-

-kin! ¡No grites así!- regaño laney, quien estaba sentada afinando su bajo (Kin va hacia donde esta laney, la toma de los hombros y la agita frenéticamente)

-¿¡ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJO!?- grito kin frenéticamente

-¿y? ni que fueran nuestros enemigos mortales- respondió indiferente

-¡Pero sí lo son!- dijo kin quejándose cómicamente

-¡Hey chicos! Ya regres…- irrumpió Corey, pero el vocalista no pudo terminar la frase porque kin fue y lo agito como con laney gritando dramáticamente

-¡Corey! Kon dice que konnie es su amiga-

-¡¿QUEEE?!-

-ppf; los Newmans desde hace tiempo ya no son nuestros enemigos, ¿verdad kon?- interrumpió la pelirroja

-Claro- respondió comiendo nachos que saco de quien sabe donde

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dicen eso?- pregunto confundido

-Porque realmente no somos tan diferentes, ¡como kin y kim!- comento el baterista sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿Me comparas con esa?- Dijo ofendido su hermano

-¡Admítelo kin! Ustedes tienen demasiado en común como para odiarse tanto- Dijo laney

-¡Claro que no! Les mostrare que no tenemos nada en común- Grito kin comenzando a caminar fuera, los demás compartieron miradas y luego lo siguieron-

oOo

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS NEWMANS…

-¡Por última vez! ¡KIN Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA EN COMUN! ¡Y pienso demostrárselos!- Grito kim saliendo afuera, los demás compartieron miradas y luego la siguieron

CONTINUARA…

¡YEA! ¿Qué les pareció? Me esforcé mucho y me queme el cerebro haciéndola (mostrando su cerebro quemado) así que más vale que digan que les gusto 3


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentro de contrarios

Hola mundo, aquí Smiling Moon *Q* les traje el capítulo dos nwn jejeje, originalmente eran dos capítulos diferentes, pero como era muy corto los junte.

Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!

**Grojband no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos creadores**

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS- CAP 2: Encuentro de contrarios

Kin caminaba rápidamente mientras los demás lo seguían

-¡kin! ¿A dónde vas?- Grito corey

-A demostrarles que no tengo nada en común con esa…-

oOo

-¡kim! ¡No tan rápido! ¿A dónde vas?- dijo cansada Carry ¿desde cuándo su amiga corría tan rápido?, por su parte, kim parecía no querer parar. Ya estaban a mitad del parque ¿cómo rayos habían llegado tan rápidamente al parque? De repente kim choco accidentalmente con alguien.

oOo

-¿¡TUUU!?- Gritaron ambos opuestos mientras estaban en el suelo después de chocar accidentalmente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres tan bobo que no sabes caminar?- Le escupió kim

-¿¡YOOO!? Fuiste TU la que choco con migo-

-¡Riflin! Dile a tu amigo que se calme- Dijo Carry enojada

-¿MI amigo? Fue TU amiga- Contesto corey ofendido

-¿A, si? :(

-¡sí! :(

-¿a, SIII?! D:

-¡SIII! D:

-¡Chicos! No peleen- los detuvo Laney

-Sí, tenemos cosas más importantes- dijo Larry señalando a kin que estaba en el suelo forcejeando con kim quien estaba arriba de el con un tenedor en la mano tratando de enterrarlo en el ojo de kin.

-¡kim! ¡Deja eso!- grito Carry alterada

-¡No! ¡Yo soy mejor que ese 4 ojos!-

-¡Loca!-

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Bipolar!-

-¡científico de pacotilla!-

-wow, wow, wow, yo soy mejor científico que tu-

-¿quieres apostar?

-Claro, quien haga el mejor invento es el mejor-

-A-b-u-r-r-i-d-o-

Dijo Konnie mientras kon y ella comían un helado de chocolate (¿de dónde lo sacaron? Pregúntenles a ellos XD)

-Es cierto, ¡mejor hagan el mejor sabor de helado!- le siguió kon

-Muy bien, entonces quien haga el mejor sabor de helado gana- dijo kim mirando retadoramente a kin

-¡Al laboratorio secreto en casa de corey!- Grito el

-Yo no tengo un laboratorio secreto en mi casa- dijo Corey confundido

oOo

-¿¡DESDE CUANDO HAY UN LABORATORIO SECRETO EN MI CASA!?- Grito atónito

Estaban todos en la cochera donde al parecer si había un laboratorio secreto del cual kin y kon ya sabían. Con oprimir un botón secreto en la cochera se había abierto una puerta secreta que deba al laboratorio secreto que Corey se acababa de enterar que tenía.

-Pff, esta desde el año pasado, kin lo construyo- Respondió kon

-¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo de hacer todo…esto? (imagínenselo, la autora es muy floja como para describirlo u.u)- pregunto laney divertida

-Bueno, ya que al parecer estarán aquí un rato, yo me voy al parque ¿vienen?- Dijo Carry aburrida

-Sí, ¿porque no?- respondió laney

-Claro- dijo corey con mirada desconfiada

-¡Genial!- gritaron kon y konnie al unísono

-Mientras, yo demostrare ser mejor que kim-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-Mejor nos vamos- Dijo Larry susurrando

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3 Risas y celos

Hola chicos… *voz de comercial* "¿Adoras ver a corey celoso? ¿Crees que Carry no debería salvarse? ¿Prefieres el laneyXlarry? ¡Pues entonces este capítulo es para ti! Un nuevo capítulo lleno de…" ¡YA! lean el capítulo y ya -.—u

**Grojband no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos creadores**

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS-CAP 3: RISAS Y CELOS

Estaban en el parque camino a la heladería; kon y konnie jugando con las mariposas que se encontraban, laney y Larry hablando muy animadamente y corey y carey un tanto celosos por ser hechos a un lado por sus amigos.

-jajaja, ¿en serio?- dijo laney riendo

-¡si! Y luego carey dijo: "al menos ahora sabemos que esperar la próxima vez q juguemos con una pelota al lado de un reactor nuclear"- respondió Larry

Ante esto ambos pelirrojos estallaron en risas sin darse cuenta de que los peli-azulados los miraban celosos.

Corey: pff, ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?

Llegaron a la heladería entre risas y celos. Todos fueron por sus helados menos laney que fue al baño, cuando regreso, Larry se le acerco con su helado favorito en la mano.

-para ti- dijo dándoselo- es tu favorito

-¿Cómo sabias que…?- pregunto sonriendo

-te conozco- dijo encogiéndose de hombros a lo cual ella se sonrojó enfureciendo oficialmente a los azules.

-wow, wow, wow, ¿Cómo sabe EL tu helado favorito?- pregunto corey apretando los dientes

-¿y cómo que "la conoces"?- soltó Carry igual

Se enfurecieron aún más cuando fueron ignorados por los rojos quienes solo siguieron a kon y konnie

oOo

Cuando kon y konnie AL FIN se cansaron de jugar decidieron que era hora de volver al recién descubierto laboratorio secreto.

-¡chicos! ¡Ya llegamos!-grito kon entrando- ¿Cómo…?

-¡sí!

-¡no!

-¡sí!

-¡no!

La pelea entre ambos científicos dejo a todos con una póker face y después de unos minutos reaccionaron furiosos.

-¿¡Es enserio!?- pregunto Larry notablemente molesto

-¡hace 2 horas nos fuimos y ustedes estaban con la misma pelea!- grito Carry

-nooo, esta es otra pelea, terminamos hace media hora y ¡EL ocasiono esta pelea!-dijo kim señalando a kin acusadoramente.

-¡claro que no! Si hubieras admitido que mis gafas son mejores que las tuyas…

-kin…están usando las mismas gafas- les dijo laney con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

-¡A quién le importa! ¿Van a enseñarnos lo que tienen o no?- grito kon perdiendo la paciencia

-¡claro!- dijo kin señalando una maquina a su izquierda- esta máquina ¡creara el helado más delicioso de todos!

-¿ha, si?-pregunto kim- Pues mi invento usa la fuerza de los electrones para…

-¡a quien le importa! ¡Solo hagan helado!- les reprendió konnie

Después de mandarse miradas retadoras ambos opuestos encendieron sus respectivas maquinas, las cuales comenzaron a hacer ruidos raros sacando de repente un brillo extraño que causo que todos cerraran los ojos.

CONTINUARA…

Ok, quizás el capítulo fue algo corto, pero es para causar más drama n.n ya viene lo bueno gente. El siguiente capítulo; "el problema empieza"


	4. Chapter 4 El problema empieza

¿Qué hay gente? Soy Smiling Moon con el nuevo capítulo 3 ¡disfrútenlo!

**Grojband no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos creadores**

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS-CAP 4: El problema empieza

POV LANEY

Me desperté en el suelo del laboratorio, lo primero que hice fue voltear a mi derecha… lo que vi me dejo helada; a mi lado, me vi a mi misma inconsciente. Entonces hice lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió; gritar.

POV COREY

Todo estaba muy confuso, me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo y recordé los sucesos anteriores. Me lleve las manos a mi gorrito, un momento, este no es mi gorrito, es el de… ¿carey? ¿Por qué tengo el gorro de carey? De pronto escuche un grito que me hizo reaccionar, pero cuando me levante, todo se puso raro.

POV NORMAL

-¡HAAAAAA!-grito laney, pero se asustó aún más cuando su voz sonó grave

-¡¿LARRY?!- grito Corey levantándose alarmado

-¿C-Carey?- Respondió ella

-¡YA CALLENSE!- grito Carey levantándose solo de la cintura para arriba quedando sentada en el suelo.

-¿COREY?- Le pregunto laney confusa

-¿Larry?- respondió confusa. Volteo a su derecha y vio que alguien estaba al lado de ella, ¡ESE ALGUIEN ERA ELLA!- ¡HAAA!- se tapó la boca al escuchar su voz tan grave, mientras tanto corey seguía en shock. Luego pensó que si estaba en el cuerpo de corey, él debía estar en el suyo- ¿Corey?

-¿Carey?- pregunto para después palparse por todos lados incrédulos

-¡Hey! ¡No toques mi cuerpo!- el grito de carey hizo que los demás despertaran

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Larry con voz adormilada para después voltear a su derecha, justo donde estaba laney. Larry se quedó en shock, no podía creerlo… ¡El chico de enfrente era HERMOSO! ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo gay?, pero que asombroso cabello tenía, aunque se le hacía muy familiar, ¿Dónde lo había visto? ¿Dónde?, pero claro en su espejo todos los días, huf que alivio no era gay solo narcisista y… ¿QUÉEEEEEE?

Corey y carey solo podían verse mutuamente, ambos en shock. Kon y konnie compartieron miradas y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros para luego susurrar un "genial". Larry golpeaba su cabeza (más bien la de laney) contra el suelo una y otra vez mientras laney hacia lo mismo contra la pared. Mientras Kin y kim veían todo con una mueca de confusión para después voltearse a ver.

-kin, kim… ¿¡QUE NOS HICIERON!?- grito laney histérica

-sss esto es un problema- murmuraron ambos

-mmm, chicos, creo que estamos metidos en un gran lio- dijo kin con voz de científico

-¿¡ENSERIO!? ¡¿COMO HAS LLEGADO HA SEMEJANTE CONCLUSION?!- Grito Laney con tono sarcástico

-¡haber, ya! ¡Cálmense todos! Kin, kim ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Larry

-mmm, a juzgar por los hechos creo que sufrimos un cambio de cuerpos-dijo kim

-kim, ¿Qué dijiste que usaba tu invento como fuente de energía?- respondió kin

-Electrones… un segundo, hoho-

-¿hoho? ¿Cómo que hoho?- exigió saber Carry

-Al encender ambas maquinas al mismo tiempo-comenzó a explicar kin- la radiación causada debió desestabilizar los electrones causando una reacción química que causo un cambio de cuerpos con la persona más cercana

-¿Quieres decir que cambiamos de cuerpo con nuestros opuestos por culpa de una máquina de helados?- pregunto corey extrañado

-En pocas palabras, si

-¿Eso tiene sentido?-pregunto laney

-¿desde cuándo algo que asemos tiene sentido?- respondió kon

-Buen punto-

-kin ¿puedes arreglar esto?- interrumpió Corey

-Claro, pero me tomaría al menos una semana-

-¿¡QUEEE!?- gritaron todos al unísono

-yo puedo ayudar-ofreció kim- pero hasta que arreglemos todo esto, tendremos que sobrevivir en el cuerpo de nuestros opuestos sin matarnos y sin que nadie sepa de esto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto konnie inocentemente

-Bueno, jeje, digamos que hacer este tipo de experimentos no es del todo legal-hablo nerviosamente

-¿¡QUEEE!? ¿Entonces porque lo haces en MI casa?- Grito Corey

-¿¡y que iba yo a saber que una máquina de helados iba a terminar así!?-

-¡Haber ya! –interrumpió Carry- Kin, kim, hagan todo lo que puedan para arreglar esto, el lunes tenemos escuela

-Chicos, si para entonces esto sigue así, tendremos que asegurarnos de no ser descubiertos-

\- yo puedo entrar a las computadoras de la escuela para hacer que nos cambien al mismo salón- dijo kim

-¿puedes hacer eso?-pregunto Kin impresionado

-¡claro! Es fácil n.n

-y así será más fácil no arruinarlo- dijo Corey bromeando

Después de ponerse de acuerdo todos fueron hacia la cochera donde kin mostro un esquema con las caras de Grojband en un lado y la de los Newmans en otro.

-muy bien chicos, hice este esquema que muestra que carey está en el cuerpo de corey, Larry en el cuerpo de laney, konnie en el de kon y kim en el mío.

-mmm, bueno, es menos confuso- dijo laney

-ok, este es el plan; todos vallan con sus opuestos para aprender un poco sobre sus vidas y así no levantaremos sospechas- hablo corey con tono de líder

-bien, sepárense y nos vemos en una hora- dijo carey igual

-¡bien!-

oOo

CON LANEY Y LARRY

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunto Larry

-supongo que ahora deberíamos ir a mi casa, ven, te enseñare donde es y cómo debes comportarte frente a mi familia

-ok, ¿después vamos a mi casa?

-claro, pero si mis padres te ven con migo te harán muchas preguntas

-jejeje- rieron ambos

oOo

CON KON Y KONNIE

-jejeje, espera a conocer a mis padres, ¡será divertido!- dijo kon

-¡claro! Y tú debes conocer a los míos…- respondió konnie

-wow, wow, wow, ¡no puedes presentarles a nuestros padres!- le interrumpió kim

-¿kim? ¿De dónde saliste?-

-¡llevamos todo el camino siguiéndolos! Vivimos en la misma casa, ¿recuerdas kon?- dijo kin con tono de reproche

-y no puedes presentarle a nuestros padres porque; 1; estas en su cuerpo. Y 2; lo llenarían de preguntas que no podría responder porque en realidad te lo estarían preguntando a ti porque, de nuevo, ¡estás en su cuerpo!

-ok, ¡ya entendimos!- respondió kon

-mejor vamos con lo básico…- dijo konnie

oOo

CON COREY Y CAREY

-y eso es sobre mis padres, lo difícil seria mi hermana trina- dijo corey explicando

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Carry curiosa

-porque vive tratando de matarme o conquistar a Nick Malory

-wow, yo me llevo bien con mi hermana mina

_-¿Por qué laney dice que no somos tan diferentes? No tenemos nada en común_\- pensó Corey

-¡Corey!-

-¿he? ¿Qué?-

-te decía que donde está tú hermana

-Hey, buen punto, no la he visto ¿Dónde estará?

oOo

MIENTRAS TANTO CON TRINA

-hem, trina no es que sea importante, pero… no siento las piernas

Estaban en el centro comercial, mina cargaba a trina quien veía un brillo labial con cara de concentración

-¡mina! No molestes, estoy viendo si este brillo labial merece tocar mis labios

-p-pero llevo 2 horas cargándote

-pss obvio, YO no usare mis propias piernas y así, ASI QUE DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y SIGUE CARGANDOMEEE!

oOo

CON COREY Y CAREY

-Ni idea, debe estar haciendo cosas de chicas- respondió corey

-¡hola chicos! Ya llegamos- saludo laney

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunto Carry asombrada

-Sí, ya paso una hora- respondió Larry

-¡Hey miren! Ahí vienen kin, kon, kim y konnie- dijo Corey señalándolos

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo les fue?- saludo laney

Kin y kim pasaron ignorándola con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Dónde está el serrucho?- murmuro kin

-¿Qué le pasa a esos dos?

-: hemmm…- dijo konnie volteando a otro lado

_FLASHBAC_

_-¡fenómeno!_

_-¡homosapiens!_

_-¡rara!_

_-¡estúpido!_

_-¡humana semi-desarroyada!_

_-¡CHICOS BASTAAA!- grito konnie_

_-llevan 15 minutos peleando. ¿Qué no pueden llevarse bien?- pregunto kon hastiado._

_-¡NOOO!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo_

_*CLIC*_

_-pero que…- dijo kin_

_-¡listo! Hasta que se lleven bien usaran estas esposas- les dijo kon mientras kim lo miraba furiosa._

_-¿¡ ACABAS DE ESPOSARME A ESTE…!?_

_FIN DEL FLASHBAC_

-Siii, digamos que no fue la mejor idea- termino kon

-¿y de donde sacaste las esposas?- le pregunto corey

\- ¿siguen hablando de eso?- dijo kim molesta mientras kin seguía buscando el serrucho que habían usado la vez que sus grupis los secuestraron

-¡lo encontré! Ahora solo tengo que cortar las esposas

-¿Por qué no solo usas la llave?- dijo kon sacando una llave plateada de su bolsillo dejando a todos de nuevo con cara de póker

-¿tenías la llave todo este tiempo? -_-u –pregunto Corey

-comienza a correr- dijo kim furiosa mientras comenzaba a perseguir a kon con kin detrás

-hem, chicos, yo ya tengo que ir a mi casa- menciono laney

-Querrás decir que tienes que ir a MI casa – la corrigió Larry divertido

-Ha claro, ya se me había olvidado que estaba en tu cuerpo

-nos vemos mañana -se despidió Corey

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5 ¡Vamos al cine!

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS. CAP 5- ¡VAMOS AL CINE!

En la mañana todos se reunieron en la cochera para hablar de sus intentos para cubrir el cambio de cuerpos.

-y luego tu mama le arrojo el café caliente a tu papa y dijo "¡ESCUCHE ESO!"- termino de contar Larry mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas.

-Típico de mi mama- dijo laney orgullosa

-Oigan, no sé ustedes pero yo me alegro que mi familia note la diferencia entre corey y yo- dijo Carry sarcásticamente

-kin, kim, ¿Cómo van?- pregunto kon tomando un batido de chocolate

-Analizando posibilidades- respondió Kin revisando unos papeles

-¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE?! ¡NO OIGO MIS QUEJAS!- dijo Trina llegando con Mina detrás de ella, sin embargo se calló al ver a los Newmans (Grojband en el cuerpo de los Newmans)- ¿y estos?

-¿Carey?- Pregunto Mina extrañada

Corey no reacciono ante esto y carey le dio un codazo

-¿A? ha, esa soy yo ¿no?-

Mina se extrañó aún más ante esta respuesta

-¿Qué no eran súper enemigos y así?- Pregunto Trina interrumpiéndoles

Corey le dio un codazo a Carey para que razonara.

-hem, ¿Lárgate… Trina?- Articulo está poniéndose nerviosa.

-Pff, como sea grojbasura, cállense ¡Y NO ME MOLESTEN!- grito saliendo disparada hacia su habitación siendo seguida por mina.

-Débil, pero funciono- dijo Corey sonriéndole a su contraparte

-Pero no convenciste mucho a mina- le respondió esta

-supongo que no es tan despistada como parece, sin ofender-

-hem, no importa-

-chicos, ya me aburrí- se quejó laney

-¿quieres ir al cine? Yo invito- le pregunto Larry

-claro- respondió algo sonrojada

-¡Qué gran idea!- Dijo Corey disimulando sus celos

-Espera no…- dijo Larry

-Claro que iré- Dijo esta vez Carey enojada

-no yo quise decir…-

-¿y que esperan?- Pregunto Kon

-oigan, yo no…-

-¡vamos!- Grito konnie entusiasmada

-nosotros nos quedamos aquí- comento kim concentrada

-bien, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Kon

-¡Oigan!- grito Larry captando por fin la atención de los demás-Yo no voy a pagar

-tacaño- murmuro Konnie

-¿¡Que!?

Al final los chicos se decidieron por una película de terror y después de pagar (Larry no invito por tacaño XD) entraron a ver la película quedando sentados konnie con unos nachos, Larry y carie compartiendo palomitas, corey y laney compartiendo otras palomitas y kon con un hot dog. Todo iba normal hasta que a media película Larry accidentalmente puso su mano sobre la de carie.

POV LENY

¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hago? Si quito la mano se vería mal y si la dejo, ¿Qué pensaría carie? Ella sigue gustándome, pero, ¿y si yo no le gusto?

POV CARIE

Larry acaba de TOMAR MI MANO? ¿Qué hago? Arg, no puedo pensar nada ¿porque tan de repente me puse tan nerviosa?

POV NORMAL

_-¡¿POR QUE NO HACE NADA?!_\- pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-L-lo siento- dijo Larry quitando su mano

-N-no importa- Le respondió ella sonrojada

Después de eso ambos estuvieron tratando de evitarse hasta llegar a la cochera

-¡Estás loca! Los perros son mejores

-¡Claro que no! Son mejores los gatos

-¡Perros!

-¡Gatos!

-¡Chicos ya llegamos!- Grito Kon entrando

-¿He? Hola- le respondió su hermano parando la pelea

-Hem, chicos, talvez no sea buen momento- Interrumpió Konnie pero… ¿Cómo voy al baño?

Todos se quedaron mirándose en silencio, sabían que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

-Necesitaremos una venda y guantes de plástico y… kon, tu tendrás que ayudarla- dijo Carry formulando un plan rápidamente en su cabeza

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Kon con una mueca

-Porque ella está en tu cuerpo, esto es lo que haremos le vendaremos los ojos y usara los guantes para, jem, hacer sus necesidades, pero tú tienes que ayudarla porque tendrá los ojos vendados y no podrá ver nada. Y bueno, está en tu cuerpo.

Kon bufo y respondió con un pequeño "ok"

-Un segundo, YO soy quien crea los planes aquí- reclamo Corey

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan?- le pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño

-Hemmm…- murmuro el peli azulado sorprendiéndose- m-mejor usemos tu plan

Carry sonrió con satisfacción mientras los demás se reían del puchero de corey

-Necesito ir al baño- Se quejó la baterista

-Ha, claro-

*10 minutos después*

-Eso fue perturbador- se quejó Konnie

-A partir de ahora y durante el tiempo que les tome a kin y kim arreglar esto tendremos que seguir haciéndolo- remarco Corey causando una mueca de disgusto en todos

-Oigan yo me voy, si llego tarde a casa mama se pondrá furiosa- Dijo Larry

\- Si, MI madre es bastante enojona- dijo Laney algo incomoda por lo dicho por Larry, cosa que todos notaron

-Quise decir, TU madre, sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, corey lo noto y cambio de tema rápidamente

-Hem, ¿se… han preguntado porque a nuestros padres se les hace normal q pasemos todo el día aquí?

-Buen punto, es raro-

-Oigan chicos, yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- dijo ella ignorándolo

-¿hem, laney…?- Respondió Corey

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿te… acompaño a casa de Larry?, es peligroso caminar sola de noche

-No gracias, prefiero estar sola

Después de decir eso salió de la cochera con una mueca de tristeza mientras todos la veían extrañados y un tanto preocupados.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6 Nuevos Cambios

DICLAIMER: Grojband no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores… por ahora (risa malvada)

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS. CAP 6- NUEVOS CAMBIOS

EN CASA DE CAREY

POV COREY

El odioso ruido del despertador resonó en sus oídos, se alteró al ver que no estaba en su habitación, pero luego recordó lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí; una máquina de helados, dos de hecho.

Experimento lo que era tener una hermana con la que se llevara bien y no intentara matarte a cada rato y lego la hora de ir a la escuela. Cuando llego se encontró con que tenía que ir al auditorio donde se reunió con sus amigos, ¿o debería decir amigas? Omitiendo a Larry, Larry es hombre ¿no?

En el auditorio se preparó para escuchar lo que el director tenía que decir… nee, no es cierto, se puso a platicar con sus amigos-amigas sobre lo pesadas que estaban sus mochilas y otras cosas.

-Muy bien chicos, atención- dijo el director hablando mediante un micrófono, nadie le hiso caso y todos siguieron platicando- ¡atención!- siguieron sin hacerle caso-¡oigan!- alguien le arrojo un tomate a la cara enfureciéndolo más- ¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¡El de la mochila!

\- Haaaaaa- dijeron todos con tono de obviedad

-¡QUE ME HAGAN CASO ADOLECENTES HIJOS DE SU…!-

Antes de que terminara la frase la sub directora llego y le quito el micrófono. El director era un hombre como de 45 años que usaba un pantalón negro formal y una camisa blanca de polo, era pelinegro y estaba un poco calvo. La sub directora era una mujer como de 41 años con una falda azul marino debajo de la rodilla y una blusa blanca de polo que llevaba su cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta.

-jem, bueno chicos lo que el director estaba por decir era que por órdenes de nuestros superiores será realizado un cambio de salones - dijo mientras evitaba que el director le quitara el micrófono para decir cosas, jem…no muy aptas para ser escuchadas.

Todos en el auditorio comenzaron a murmurar y después de que unos maestros sacaran del escenario al director (quien seguía maldiciendo a medio mundo) la subdirectora continúo

\- Así q ustedes serán cambiados de salón completamente a lazar, ahora, las listas que dicen cuál será su nuevo salón están…-

Grojband compartió miradas, estaban en otros cuerpos, pero aún eran Grojband, ¿esto era pura casualidad o kim estaba hablando en serio sobre lo que había dicho la noche anterior? En cuanto pudieron salir se dirigieron hacia las listas y lo comprobaron; kim no mentía. Se dirigieron hacia sus nuevos salones y miraron incrédulos a kim, ella al notar como la miraban, se les acerco

-¿Quieren dejar de verme como si tuviera monos en la cara?

-Hablabas enserio- dijo su contraparte incrédulo

-¿Lo dudabas?- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura mientras sonreía con orgullo

-Que conste que estuve en contra- Dijo cierto pelirrojo apareciendo

-wow Larry, cuanto apoyo – le respondió sarcástica

-¿Quieren sentarse ya?- dijo Carry con tono de reproche, pero por su tono de voz entendieron que en realidad quería decir "siéntense y cállense, todos los están viendo" y obedeciéndola todos se sentaron quedando Larry junto a la ventana, carey a su lado, kim al lado de carey y konnie junto a su hermana, ¿o hermano?, mientras que el resto se sentó detrás de sus opuestos. La maestra llego poco después.

-Muy bien chicos, soy la señorita Jin- saludo cordialmente la maestra como de 28 años, tenía cabello negro corto y usaba unos jeans claros y una blusa blanca (ropa típica de un maestro n.-)- para conocernos mejor, ¿les parece si empezamos con un trabajo en equipo? Por favor reúnanse en equipos de 3

En cuanto dijo esto, todos comenzaron a formar sus equipos (kon y konnie fueron los primeros 8D) causando otra pelea entre kin y kim por ver quien estaría en el equipo de sus gemelos.

-¡Yo llegue primero!- grito Kin

-¡Pues yo soy la chica, se caballeroso!

-En realidad físicamente YO soy la chica

-kin tiene razón, el llego primero- interrumpió Kon

-Pero…

-Es cierto kim- le siguió Konnie

Kim se fue a regañadientes maldiciendo en voz baja a kin el cual le sacaba la lengua triunfante. Al final quedaron; kin, kon y konnie en un equipo. Corey, laney y Larry en otro. Y Carrie, kim y otro chico no tan importante… (-¡oye! Me llamo Brian .-)… es decir, Carrie, kim y BRIAN e.e

Mientras tanto, kim seguía refunfuñando.

-No puedo creer que mi propia hermana no me quiera en su equipo-

-¡kim! ¡Deja de quejarte y empieza a trabajar!- la regaño Carry- ¿Si quiera pusiste atención a lo que dijo la maestra?

-¿ya dio indicaciones?

-Creo que ni siquiera sabe que estamos en clase de matemáticas- Bromeo Brian

-¿¡Estamos en clase de mate?!

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos volteando a verla expectantes

-Olvídalo, no contamos con ella –Dijo Brian

-Si - dijo al mismo tiempo que ambos movían sus bancas de modo que quedaron dándole la espalda a kim

-¡Nooo! Esperen, por favor, voy a dejar de quejarme, ¡Espereeennn!- Grito llorando dramáticamente

-Lo siento, pero ya es demasiado tarde - dijo de la misma manera dramática

-¡Por favor! Incluso lo haré todo yo

-¿En serio?

-¡siii! -

-¡Hecho!- Grito Carry cambiando su cara de seriedad por una alegre de repente

-Un segundo e.e ¡ustedes planearon esto desde el principio!

-Es que esta actividad esta difícil- se excusó Brian

-¡Si, mira!- dijo Carey señalando su libro el cual kim examino un poco

-pff, ¡¿esto?! Esta súper fácil, solo debemos multiplicar 230001000 X 45600000 y luego…-

-¡Hey, tranquila cerebrito!- la detuvo Brian

-Sí, no todos somos genios con cerebros súper desarrollados

-¿Ni siquiera lo leíste cierto? Incluso konnie podría resolverlo, creo.

-Si, no lo leí, pero dijiste que lo harías todo tu sola- Recalco Carry

-Arg- dijo fastidiada

-Y también dijiste que no te quejarías-

Kim suspiro rindiéndose al mismo tiempo que murmuraba;

-ya voy mandona-

-¡Hey!

oOo

EN EL EQUIPO 2

-¡Hey! Creo que hay que sumarle 230001000 a 45600000- Dijo Konnie

-En realidad es multiplicar, pero estuvo cerca- respondió Kin

-¡Esto es muy aburrido!- Se quejó Kon

-Es clase de mate, debe ser aburrido- le dijo kin

-kin, no ayudas

-¿De qué se quejan? Solo están embarrados en sus bancas sin hacer nada

-Como si tú hicieras algo

-¡Yo estoy haciendo todo!

CONTINUARA…

alexarojo2001: aww, aun así, respecto a los animes, de hecho veo toradora n.n

lafan: mmm, no, debe ser tu computadora

carris: aww gracias! n.n

Fernanda: si, jejejeje, me agrada tu imaginación nwn

Dani: ¡bienvenida! *w*

Lafan: ¿¡verdad?!

MAYTHEKILLER03: ¡claro! De hecho tenía un bloqueo y tu idea me súper ayudo

Mindi: sigue leyendo, se pone mejor e.e

¿¡Que hay mundo!? Aquí Smiling Moon después un largo retiro, les traigo el tan esperado siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, ¡Arigatou!


	7. Chapter 7 Cosas de gemelos

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS. CAP 7- COSAS DE GEMELOS

EN EL EQUIPO 3

-¡Bien, ya casi acabamos!- Exclamo Larry emocionado

Corey aprovecho que el pelirrojo estaba distraído para preguntarle algo a su amiga

-Laney, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto preocupado

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- le respondió extrañada

-Bueno, es que desde ayer te noto decaída

-Solo estoy algo preocupada

-¿Por qué?

-Es que, ¿realmente crees que podremos volver a la normalidad, tú sabes, a nuestros cuerpos?- pregunto bajando la voz

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo dudas?- respondió el peli azul sonriendo- Kin está trabajando duro para arreglar esto y Kim lo está ayudando, no hay de que preocuparse

-Si- murmuro para luego sonreír- sí, tienes razón, no debo dudar de un par de científicos locos

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, embelesados con sus miradas…

-Chicos, no quisiera interrumpir, pero tenemos que terminar y están llamando la atención, así que, ¿Quisieran dejar sus cosas de tortolos para después?

Ambos voltearon a ver a Larry, Corey con cara de "¿estabas aquí?" y laney sonrojada fuertemente.

Como verán, fue un largo día… ¡Y aún no termina!

EN LA SALIDA

_-Ahh que día tan largo- _pensaba Kim saliendo de la escuela- _Lo bueno es que ya terminaron las clases y ya puedo descan…-_

-¡Kim!- grito kin saliendo inesperadamente de un arbusto- ¡deja de hablar sola y escúchame!

-¡KIAAAA!- grito está sobresaltándose, para luego sacar un palo de quien sabe dónde y comenzar a golpearlo- ¡MUEREEE!

-¡ESPERA, SOY YO!-

-¿Kin?

-No, santa Claus- respondió el pelinegro sarcásticamente- ¡Sí! ¡¿Que ocurre contigo!? ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

-¿¡Con migo?! ¿Tu porque estas en ese arbusto?

-No hay tiempo, ven te explico en el camino- dijo comenzando a caminar

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto siguiéndolo

-Esta mañana, en el trabajo en equipo…- Contesto sin perder tiempo

FLASHBACK

_-Y el resultado debe ser…- decía Kin contestando los ejercicios_

_-Oye, ¿querrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Intentamos conversar- le interrumpió su hermano, a lo que él solo gruño molesto_

_-¿En que estábamos?- pregunto distraídamente a Konnie_

_-Hablábamos del helado-_

_-¡ho, amo el helado!-_

_-¡yo también!-_

_-¿oye, que tal si después de clases vamos por un helado?-_

_-¡Sí! Y también podemos ir al nuevo parque de diversiones de peasville-_

_-Genial-_

_-¿¡QUEEE!?- grito Kin alterado_

_-¡Kin! ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido!- le grito la señorita Jin_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿¡WTF?! ¿¡Tendrán una cita?! ¡Hay que hacer algo!- le grito alterada Kim

-Lo sé, por eso es que estamos aquí- respondió el pelinegro tranquilamente

-¿Detrás de una planta?- le pregunto asomándose un poco ya que efectivamente se encontraban detrás de una maceta.

-¿Qué? ¡No! si kon quiere un helado seguro vendrá aquí, venimos siempre

-Aja, pero ¿Por qué nos escondemos detrás de una maceta?-

-¿tienes una mejor idea?

oOo

-¡llegamos! Esta es la mejor heladería de la ciudad- exclamo kon emocionado

-¡sí! Kim y yo venimos aquí todo el tiempo- respondió la rubia de igual manera.

Ambos entraron y pasaron junto a una chica de pelo morado corto, blusa de tirantes con detalles morados y jeans negros. Sentada al lado de un chico de cabello negro, chamarra gris y jeans azul marino con un peculiar bigote obviamente falso. Mejor conocidos como kin y kim.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuro la chica

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ni siquiera notaran nuestra presencia?-

-No, que tu idea de un buen disfraz sea un bigote falso ¬¬#

-¡Hey! También estoy usando una chamarra- se excusó el tecladista

-Arg, voy por un helado

-¿Enserio? - .-U

-¿Qué? si no comemos algo seria sospechoso

-mmm, buen punto

oOo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA COCHERA DE COREY

Corey, laney, Carry y Larry veían televisión cuando corey recordó algo…

-Hey, ¿Alguien ha visto a los demás?

-Es cierto, no los he visto- le respondió su contraria

Laney no pudo evitar ver de reojo a su amigo pelirrojo y soltar una pequeña risita

-¿Qué?- pregunto curioso el peli azul

-ho, es que recordé la vez que Larry, kon, konnie y yo salimos juntos y Larry y yo estábamos tan entretenidos platicando que los olvidamos y terminamos teniendo una cita- contesto sonriendo

-Jejeje, si, no nos acordamos de ellos hasta en la noche cuando te acompañe a tu casa y nos dimos cuenta de que los habíamos olvidado.

-Aunque en realidad, a ellos les paso igual ¬¬U

-¿Cuándo paso eso?- les interrumpió la vocalista

-Hace unos meses- le contesto el chico

-Oigan, he querido preguntarles- comento Corey pensativo-¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?

-bueno… creo que hace unos 3 meses- respondió su amiga

-¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?- pregunto curiosa Carry

-Bueno, yo estaba caminando tranquilamente por el parque cuando…- empezó Larry

FLASHBACK

_Larry caminaba por el parque quejándose_

_-Aww, estoy adolorido, rayos, le dije a Carry que no debíamos…_

_-¡No! ¡Gato malo! ¡Gato malo! ¡AUXILIOOO!_

_El chico pelirrojo no pudo evitar voltear a ver curioso hacia dónde provenía aquel grito que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de donde, o más bien, de quien provenía el grito. Su contraparte pelirroja iba disfrazada de oso mientras huía de un… ¿Leopardo?_

_-¡ALEJATE DE MIII!- grito Laney huyendo del hambriento felino cuando una mano salió de un arbusto y la jalo hacia este- pero que… ¿Larry?_

_\- ¿Laney, que estas…?- iba a preguntar antes de que la chica lo interrumpiera_

_\- ¡Luego te cuento, está volviendo!- señalo alarmada_

_Larry la condujo rápidamente hasta un árbol ayudándola a subir a este, escapando por el momento._

oOo

-¿Un leopardo?- pregunto Carry incrédula

-Sip- contesto laney asintiendo

-oye, ¿no te refieres a esa vez que…?- le pregunto corey antes de ser interrumpido

-¡A eso vamos!

-¿Y qué paso después?- pregunto Carry de nuevo, a lo que Larry contesto;

-Después descubrimos que los leopardos pueden subir a los arboles…

oOo

_-¡NOOO! ¡GATO MALO! ¡GATO MALO! T0T- gritaban ambos pelirrojos al unísono mientras subían más alto para no ser atrapados por el leopardo, que recién se habían enterado, podía trepar árboles. Cuando oyeron algo alarmante…_

_* CRACKH *_

_-Dime que eso no es lo que creo que es- exclamo alarmada la pelirroja. Pero al chico no le dio tiempo de responder cuando la rama en la que estaban se rompió dejando caer a ambos chicos. Por el movimiento del árbol el leopardo se desequilibró terminando colgando de este._

_-¡Corre, corre, corre!- grito Larry reincorporándose y jalando a la pelirroja._

_Ambos adolescentes corrieron tan rápido como se los permitieron sus piernas hasta llegar a una biblioteca. Cuando ya estaban a salvo, era hora de las explicaciones._

_-¿Dices que todo esto se inició por que el alcalde Mellow los confundió con osos, los encerró en el zoológico, Corey le pidió ayuda a Nick Malory quien inicio una revuelta junto con otras personas y liberaron a todos los animales del zoológico, la cual, por cierto, no fue buena idea?_

_-Resumido…si_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Nos quedamos platicando y para cuando los animales volvieron a zoo, nosotros ya éramos amigos- Comento Larry terminando con su relato

-Wow- Exclamo Corey cuando ambos pelirrojos terminaron de contar

-¿Y de que tanto hablaron todo ese tiempo?- interrogo Carry curiosa

Ambos pelirrojos compartieron miradas cómplices y sonrieron divertidos respondiendo al unísono;

-De cosas

oOo

-Y cuando Carry dijo "Al menos ya sabemos que esperar la próxima vez que juguemos con una pelota junto a un reactor nuclear", la pelota dijo; "Te golpearía pero no tengo brazos"- concluyo kim, he inmediatamente estallaron en carcajadas

-Wow y creí que las cosas locas le pasaban a Grojband- le dijo su contrario

-Las cosas locas le pasan a Grojband- aseguro la pelinegra- las cosas sobre naturales a los Newmans.

-Jajajaja

-Oye, lo admito, nunca imagine que me divertiría tanto saliendo contigo- comento de nuevo el de lentes

-Sí, yo tampoco, y pensar que si no hubiéramos seguido a kon y konnie no estaríamos en esta cita falsa- aseguro sonriendo

-Si- le dijo este antes de darse cuenta de algo importante.

Volteo a ver rápidamente a su contraparte y por la mirada de esta se dio cuenta de que pensaban lo mismo

-Oye, un segundo…

-Donde…

-¿¡ESTAN KON Y KONNIE?!

oOo

-Y cuando la pelota dijo que golpearía a Carry si tuviera brazos yo le dije; "Déjame ayudarte" y le lancé la pelota a Carry en el rostro- concluyo la rubia

Ambos bateristas caminaban hacia la cochera mientras comentaban historias sobre sus bizarras aventuras y los líos en los que los metían sus líderes peli azulados. Conversaron animadamente hasta llegar a la cochera, donde se encontraron con Carry, Larry y Laney sentados en el sofá viendo la TV.

-¡Hola!- dijeron ambos al unísono

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?- saludo cordialmente la pelirroja

-¿Y Corey?- pregunto la chica

-Está hablando por teléfono- le respondió

-¡Hey! Chicos- dijo Corey entrando a la cochera- justo acabo de hablar con kin y kim, están súper paranoicos buscándolos

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde estaban? – les pregunto Larry sonriendo pícaramente

-Ho, bueno, solo estuvimos dejando que kin y kim nos siguieran todo el día

CONTINUARA…

Hey, ¿Quieren saber de qué estaban hablando Laney y Larry ese día en la biblioteca? Pues… ¡NO! ja, soy súper malota, tendrán que esperar para saberlo.

Smiling Moon fuera XD

Para los que comentan;

GumxThief: si, lo se u,u

Dani: De nada n,n me imaginaba que ustedes eran hermanas, solo un par de hermanas podrían pelear así XD

Fernanda: Wa, si pero al menos no tienes que lidiar con DOS hermanos, como yo u.u tener dos hermanos HOMBRES es peor T,T

Carris: Y lo vuelvo a poner X3 gracias por comentar


	8. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Hola mundo, sé que no tengo pretextos para haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, pero es que me mandaron un mensaje privado (no diré quién) que decía algo así; "hay la regla que dice que no se puede escribir en formato guion. Osea que no se puede poner un nombre y después lo que dice o hace". Y pues entonces eso nos lleva a que tendré que editar los capítulos anteriormente subidos u.u

Entonces, mil perdones, estaré trabajando duro (siempre y cuando la flojera deje de acosarme y se valla con alguien más ¬¬) y les traeré el resto de esta historia ¿Si? De nuevo mil perdones u.u

-Smiling Moon


	9. Chapter 8 Gajes del cambio de cuerpos

Hey mundo, aquí Smiling Moon reportándose después de mucha espera, perdón por hacerlos esperar, pero ya regrese 3 Los pretextos están de más así que; ¡vamos con el capítulo!

**¡GROGBAND ES DE YA SABEN QUIEN!**

UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA

En las sombras de la noche se movían dos figuras misteriosas haciendo estragos con planes malvados en sus mentes

-Ya está todo listo Trina-

-Muy bien- contesto la peli rosa sonriendo diabólicamente

-…Pronto Grojband me las pagara- dijo con un tono que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera

-…-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Arg, odio ir a la escuela- se quejó adormilado el peli azulado, entrando al salón

-¡Co… es decir, Carry!- grito su amiga pelirroja corriendo hacia el alarmada- tenemos un problema

-¿He? ¿Qué pasa?-

-El alcalde Mellow quiere que Grojband toque en la fiesta del jueves- contesto Larry uniéndose en la conversación

-¡Genial!- exclamo Corey con entusiasmo, el cual fue cortado por las miradas fulminantes de ambos pelirrojos- ho, es verdad, el cambio

-¡No solo es eso!- regaño la chica- en primera; Que ellos tomen nuestro lugar seria arriesgado. En segunda; Los demás considerarían raro si Grojband no acepta ir. En tercera; Si se negaran, el alcalde Mellow los obligaría a tocar de todos modos. En cuarta; ¿Deberíamos sacar la letra de trina o dejar que Carry la escriba?. Y por último, es una fiesta en la playa, y no creo que quieras usar un biquini.

-Wow… ¡sí que eres buena viéndole el lado malo a las cosas!

-¡Corey!-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Tranquila! Pensare en algo, ¿Cuándo dijiste que era la fiesta?

-El jueves, así que más te vale pensar en algo-

-¡Oye! ¿Cuándo te he fallado?- Pregunto confiado

Laney solo se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y luego se fue a su asiento murmurando un –"mejor no respondo"- dejando a Corey confundido y a Larry mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

oOo

El resto de la clase siguió y Corey se la paso intentando idear un plan, pero había algo que no cuadraba, tenía la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo. ¿Pero que podría ser?

-¡Corey!- susurro Kin

-¿He?, ¿Qué?-

-Te pregunte que si estás bien, has estado raro todo el día-

-Sí, solo estoy un poco pensativo-

-Tranquilo solo faltan unos minutos para salir a receso-

-Mmm, kin ¿No notas algo raro?-

-¿Algo raro?-

-Sí, siento que algo está fuera de lugar-

-He, quizás sea Trina-

-¿Trina?-

-Sí, no ha intentado matarte en un tiempo

-Ahora que lo dices…-

-¡Chicos! ¿Están poniendo atención?-

-Si señorita Jin-

oOo

EN RECESO

Grojband y los Newmans se habían reunido en un lugar detrás de los salones donde poca gente iba y donde tenían menos probabilidades de que alguien los escuchara

-Ho vamos, no es tan malo, dijo positivamente Corey

-¡Si lo es!- Dijeron negativamente Laney y Larry

-No es verdad, podría ser bueno- respondió Carry

-¿Eso que tendría de bueno?- la reprendió Larry algo molesto

-Puesss…- intento responder la chica antes de ser interrumpida por Kim

-¡Chicos, dejen de discutir!-

-¡Nosotros discutimos si queremos!-

-No habría problema si discutieran de algo con sentido- les dijo Kin

-Esto tiene sentido- se defendió Kon

-Discutir sobre si un apocalipsis zombi es bueno o malo no es algo con sentido- les grito Kim

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de esto?- pregunto Konnie

\- Es verdad, ¿De que estábamos hablando?- dijo Laney

-De algo sobre una fiesta en la playa, o algo así- respondió Corey

-Es verdad, debemos tocar en la fiesta para proteger nuestra reputación, pero los Newmans están en nuestros…- dijo alarmada la pelirroja

-Tranquilízate, si la fiesta es tanto problema, solo no vallamos- le dijo el tecladista

-¡No! Laney tiene razón- dijo corey con una pose de líder- piensen en las consecuencias de eso

-¿Entonces que podemos hacer?- pregunto su contraparte hastiada- no creo que te guste la idea de usar un bikini

Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver a Kin y Kim interrogantes esperando una respuesta

-¿Por qué nos miran a nosotros?- Pregunto la chica

-No lo sé- respondió su hermana confundida- ¿Por qué los miramos?

-Bueno, ¿Tienen algún plan?- dijo Corey

-¿Por qué simplemente no nos presentamos y ya?- pregunto Kim

-No lo creo, nos acostumbramos un poco a nuestras nuevas voces y cuerpos pero no lo suficiente para hacer algo así- le respondió su contraparte

-Heee, ¿Quién se encargara de la letra de la canción?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Aunque Corey y yo somos compositores, nuestras maneras de escribir son distintas, así que creo que si el la escribe no levantara sospechas

-¿Y que con los instrumentos?- interrumpió kon

-Wow, wow, wow- dijo laney molesta- ¿Que alguien que no soy YO toque MI bajo?

\- Laney tiene razón ¿¡Qué tal si esta tipa le hace brujería a mi teclado?!- se quejó cómicamente Kin señalando acusadoramente a Kim

-Ya quisieras que alguien desperdiciara brujería en ti- respondió fulminándolo con la mirada

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡KYAAAA!- Gritaron todos asustados por la chica que acababa de aparecer de la nada. Era una chica castaña con una chamarra gris con detalles rosas, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos de piso blancos con un pequeño moño del mismo color. En el cuello tenía un listón rosa con un cascabel y traía el cabello hasta los hombros suelto en una diadema con… ¿orejas de gato?

La chica los miro extrañada y les pregunto:

-¿Qué les pasa? Parece que hubieran visto a un fantasma

-¿Alice?- pregunto el peli azulado

\- Hola Corey-

\- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Carry

-Solía ir en el mismo salón con nosotros- respondió Laney

-¿Solía?- dijo Alice con una gotita de sudor en la frente

-¿En que salón vas ahora?- pregunto el peli azul causando que la castaña perdiera todo rastro de alegría

-P-pero… voy en su salón- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-¿¡HEEE?!-

FLASHBACK

Esa misma mañana, antes de que la maestra llegara…

-¡DEJA DE ARROJARME COSAS!- gritaba histérico kin mientras esquivaba libros, libretas, gomas y otras cosas que kim le arrojaba

-¡RETRACTATE DE LO QUE DIJISTE!- grito kim sin dejar de lanzarle cosas

-¡NUNCA!- respondió el científico al momento que un lápiz mortalmente afilado paso DEMASIADO cerca de su rostro-¡MIERDA! ¿¡QUIEN LE DIO UN SACAPUNTAS?!

Estaban en eso cuando cierta alegre chica castaña con orejas de gato les dijo sonriendo;

-Wow chicos, tan temprano ya están haciendo…- dijo Alice antes de que un exageradamente grueso diccionario se estampara contra su rostro dejándola K.O. en el suelo

-¡Ja, no me diste!- se burló Kin antes de tener que seguir esquivando los lápices mortales que la chica le lanzaba

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Hooo, no me había dado cuenta,- respondió corey con simpleza, para darse cuenta de que ella ya no estaba- Hey ¿y Alice?

-Esta deprimiéndose en ese rincón- dijo kon señalando a la chica cuyas orejas se habían bajado dando a entender que en verdad estaba deprimida. Estaban en eso cuando llego Brian algo agitado.

-Hey chicos, el director ya vio la broma… y no está nada feliz con Grojband-

-¿Broma?

CONTINUARA…

¿A qué broma se refiere Brian?, ¿Qué papel tendrá Alice en las aventuras de nuestra banda problemática favorita?, ¿Qué está tramando Trina?, ¡Esto y más en el próximo capítulo! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta mundo!


	10. NOTA DE LA AUTORA 2

Estoy aquí después de 10 años

Okey, se que hace muchísimo que no me aparezco por aquí y que soy una idiota por estar tanto tiempo ausente, pero me gustaría explicar que mi hermano mayor borro todos los capítulos que ya tenia escritos en la computadora y el menor borro lo que había avanzado escribiendo en mi teléfono. Es una larga historia pero el asunto es que me sentía fatal y no quería ni abrir mi cuenta, no se si les ha pasado, pero perder todo lo que había avanzado realmente me desmotivo :(

Pero no solo es por esto que me desaparecí durante un rato, si no que aparte, mi hermano mayor (como si no pudiera empeorar la situación) descompuso la computadora y aunque quisiera no podía escribir porque soy pobre :´U

Así que ahora estoy aquí, escribiendo esta nota en esta computadora que no tiene ni world y disculpándome por desaparecer tanto tiempo. Ademas quería avisarles que esta historia ya esta disponible en wattpad (¡yei!) porque al fin conseguí un teléfono con Internet y se me facilita mas escribir ahí, a escribir en cualquier lado y luego traspasarlo a la computadora.

Así que bueno, ya lo saben, voy a hacer un esfuerzo (uno de verdad) para poder reescribir lo que ya tenia y publicarlo aquí en Fanfiction. A los que aun siguen esta historia, gracias por todo, sus comentarios me animan y realmente les agradezco :3

También ya saben que pueden contactarse conmigo cuando quieran en facebook y ver los avances que subo ahí. Por si no lo sabían, pueden encontrarme como Mora Zepeda, al igual que en Wattpad (porque aun con todo no puedo dejar de escribir ) donde subo mis idioteces, ya saben, el amor a las historias no es algo que se quite ni en las peores circunstancias.

¡Recen para que nos leamos pronto!

-Smiling Moon


	11. Chapter 9 La broma y la gallina

CAMBIO DE CUERPOS- CAP 8

**POV** **CARRY**

Estábamos en la oficina del director, el cual nos fulminaba con la mirada.  
Voltee la vista hacia la gallina que estaba en el escritorio y la volví de nuevo hacia el director. Una vez mas voltee a ver de reojo a mis amigos y por sus miradas supe que; kim y konnie intentaban no reírse (lo cual no estaban logrando) y Larry seguramente estaba pensando en comerse a la pobre ave no voladora. A todo esto, se preguntaran "¿Que están haciendo en la oficina del director?", "¿Por que el director esta tan enojado?", "¿Por qué hay tierra y paja por todos lados?" o "¿Que hace una gallina en ese escritorio?" sip, yo tampoco lo se.

**FIN** **POV** **CARRY**

La puerta se abrió mostrando a la sub directora quien sonreía tímidamente debido al ambiente de tensión en el cuarto, con la misma actitud se adentró en la oficina colocándose rápidamente al lado de su superior, el cual seguía sentado en su escritorio mirándolos notablemente enojado... Claro que se vería mas creíble si la gallina no estuviera cacareando como loca.  
-Bien chicos, el director y yo sabemos que están en una edad en la que disfrutan de hacer bromas y todo eso, pero usar una pobre gallina para eso no esta bien- dijo la subdirectora preocupada  
"_Muy bien_" pensó Larry "_Olvidate de que tienes hambre_, _piensa con cuidado lo que vas a decir y..._"  
\- Nosotros no lo hicimos  
"_¡Rayos Carry!_"  
Disculpe joven Riflin- dijo el director fulminando con la mirada a la chica- pero lamentablemente, dejaron algunas evidencias fundamentales durante...  
\- Nosotros no lo hicimos- repitió la joven interrumpiendolo.  
Carry parecía molesta por la incriminación hacia ella y sus amigas. Tanto que había olvidado que era mas bien hacia la banda de Corey que la suya. Realmente le molestaba cualquier tipo de ofensa hacia sus amigos o familiares y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquiera por ellos.  
Larry lo sabia muy bien, así que decidió intervenir antes de que la peliazul cometiera alguna idiotez.  
\- Disculpe director- dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo la batalla de miradas entre su amiga y su superior- creo que lo que mi amiga quiere decir, es que... ¿Por qué cree usted que nosotros tenemos algo que ver con esto?  
Carry puso mala cara ante la intervención, mientras que el director recupero un poco la compostura.  
\- Porque como iba diciendo jovencita, encontramos pruebas comprometedoras- respondió al tiempo que abría un cajón de su escritorio, del cual sacó un lapizero negro, un broche amarillo y un chupón del mismo color.  
Carry no entendió y solo pudo voltear a ver a sus amigas de forma interrogativa.

Al ver sus rostros supo que habían reconocido los objetos.  
Kim y Konnie se miraron entre sí. Tanto la baterista como su hermana conocían ese chupón. De la misma manera, Larry había reconocido el broche de inmediato. Los tres palidecieron.  
Esto hizo sentir aun mas confundida a la vocalista, quien miró mas detalladamente aquellos curiosos objetos. Al hacerlo advirtió un detalle que no había notado en el lapicero...  
\- Por incidentes anteriores con chupones- dijo la subdirectora tomando el chupón y colocándolo frente a las gemelas- y el hecho de ser parte del grupo de amigos más cercano de los otros involucrados, no es difícil adivinar a quienes pertenece este- las hermanas solo miraron el pequeño pedazo de plástico boquiabiertas- según testigos, la señorita Penn lleva este broche en el cabello todos los días- continuó la mujer mirando esta vez a Larry- y curiosamente hoy no lo lleva puesto.  
Carry no le prestaba demasiada atención a esas cosas, pero aun así se sintió algo idiota por no haberlo notado antes. Casi tanto como su amigo pelirrojo.  
\- Este lapicero, encontrado en mi oficina justo después del inicio de clases- dijo esta vez el director tomándolo y mostrandoselo a Carry- esta marcado con el nombre de su propietario.  
El detalle que llamó la atención de la chica segundos antes se hizo más visible. En él se alcanzaba a leer un nombre...

Corey Riflinn

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio asimilando la situación o buscando una forma de salir de ese aprieto, pero no podían siquiera reaccionar.  
\- Ahora- dijo el director ensombreciendo la mirada- su castigo...

**oOo**

\- Ya se tardaron  
\- Calmate Laney, me estas poniendo nervioso- le reprendió el hermano de lentes a su amiga.  
\- ¿Por qué los habrán llamado?  
\- ¡Corey! ¡Acabo de calmar a Laney!  
\- Lo ciento- se disculpó el peliazul- pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto  
\- ¿Saben que me vendría bien en este momento?- preguntó el otro hermano- Nuestro chupón para situaciones tensas  
\- Cierto- coincidió su gemelo- ¿Donde lo habremos dejado?

La pequeña conversación fue interrumpida por el toque de la campana que anunciaba el final del receso. Esto no pudo más que preocupar aún más a los chicos, que se mirarón nerviosos entre sí.  
Volvierón al salón de clases con pasos nerviosos y vacilantes.  
En el, los Newmans en el cuerpo de Grojband se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, mirando a la nada. Como si estuvieran tratando de asimilar algo.

Corey supo que algo iba mal en cuanto su contraparte levantó la mirada.

**Continuará...**

Un capítulo algo corto, lo siento :k  
Pero quería dejarlos con el drama xD  
Me encanta dejarlos con el drama (∅u∅)~  
¿Inculparón a Grojband?, ¿Creen que Corey este preocupado por Carry?, ¿Cuál será el castigo?, ¿De donde salió la gallina?  
Sigan leyendo y votando para descubrirlo :3


	12. Chapter 10 Como si no fuera suficiente

Silencio

El silencio reinaba en la habitación

Era un silencio inquietante, como si alguien fuera a decir algo en algún momento... pero nadie lo hacia.

La cochera era normalmente un lugar lleno de un ambiente relajado y agradable.  
Pero por primera vez, Grojband no lo sentía así.

Todo a causa del helador silencio...

Ho bueno...

Es lo que me gustaría decir...

\- ¡Nononononono! ¡No te acerques a mi bajo!- chilló Laney agitando los brazos en un intento de alejar a la gallina de su preciado instrumento.

\- Yo no pienso limpiar esto- dijo Larry haciendo una mueca y adoptando una pose digna de un princeso.

\- Que lo haga Kin- sugirió cierta chica de lentes ganándose una mirada fulminante del mencionado.

\- ¡Kim!- regañó su hermana

\- Corey, lo vea como lo vea... ¡Esto es genial!- exclamó Kon abrazando a la superhiperextraincreiblemente suave y apachurrable ave no voladora.

\- ¡Espera Kon no la apa...!- gritó Correy intentanto evitar lo inevitable...

\- ¡Hiug!- exclamaron todos los presentes haciendo muecas, gestos o tapándose la cara ante lo que había dejado caer al suelo el blanco animal.

\- Carry...- murmuró el peliazul volteando a ver de forma suplicante a la chica. Esta, contraria al adolescente, había permanecido quieta en su lugar sin saber que hacer, sin embargo al chico ya se le habían acabado las ideas y no estaba logrando controlar a sus compañeros... No solo.

\- Chicos, por favor, calmense un momento- pidió Carry levantándose desganada de su lugar. Nadie podía culparla, pues apenas unas horas atrás habían recibido la estresante noticia de que habian sido inculpados por la broma hecha al director y ella aún no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar. Por si no fuera poco, les habían dado la gallina alegando que se hicieran responsables y la devolvieran a su lugar... ¿¡Cómo pretendían que lo hicieran si ellos no tenian nada que ver con el vandalismo en la oficina?! Pero claro, sus argumentos no servían de nada ya que... No tenían. ¿Cómo enfrentarse a las pruebas encontradas en el lugar? ¿Cómo habían llegado aquellos objetos ahí? ¿Quien era el verdadero responsable de lo ocurrido? ¡Si ni siquiera eran los verdaderos miembros de Grojband! ¡¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer?!  
Por supuesto no solo los regañaron y entregaron la gallina, no, claro que no, después de todo aquello fueron obligados a limpiar la oficina... Y de nuevo, no terminó ahí; su sentencia final fue que les bajaran puntos dependiendo de la materia y se les asignó la tarea de limpiar ciertas partes de la escuela, despues de clases y durante una semana. ¡Una semana!

No sabía ni como sentirse.

\- ¿Calmarnos?- interrogó el pelirrojo alzando una ceja- creo que tu estas **demasiado** calmada.

\- Callate Lenny- respondió la chica como de costumbre

El pelirrojo hizo un puchero de indignación y se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

Carry suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara, para después acercarse y revolverle el pelo a su amigo en un gesto cariñoso. Sonrió enternecida cuando un ligero rubor cubrió sus pómulos y acto seguido, se dirigió a los demás con algo más energía.

\- Bien, para empezar, necesitamos una vista general- dijo mirando a Corey, el cual pareció entender de inmediato. Ambos voltearon hacia los pelirrojos- señores negatividad, ¿De cuantos problemas tenemos que ocuparnos actualmente?

Laney frunció el ceño, pero una pequeña sonrisa traicionera se asomó por sus labios.

\- Aún tenemos que ocuparnos del concierto- respondió cruzándose de brazos- y ahora también del castigo que puso el director

\- Por no mencionar el averiguar quien inculpó a Grojband de hacer la broma- agregó Larry moviéndose hasta quedar al lado de su contraria y adoptado su misma posición - Y por supuesto...-

**¡CAKAH!**

-...La gallina- terminarón ambos al mismo tiempo

Por alguna razón desconocida la gallina repentinamente había comenzado a cacarear como loca y ahora se paseaba corriendo por todo el lugar... Y con desconocida, obviamente nos referimos a que Konnie "accidentalmente" la asustó... bueno... Asumiendo que "accidentalmente" quiera decir _totalmente a propósito_.

\- Kin, Kon, ¿Alguna sugerencia?- preguntó Corey dirigiéndose ahora a los mencionados.

Inmediatamente Kin y Kon se miraron entre si y sus ojos adquirierón un brillo fugaz, Corey sonrió con satisfacción al verlos hacerlo, pues estaban haciendo algo que solo un par de hermanos tan unidos como ellos podían hacer;

Hablar sin palabras.

Decir que aquello no lo aliviaba sería mentir, pues el reciente (o no tan reciente) vínculo entre la baterista de los Newmans y el de Grojband no solo había hecho que esos dos pasaran la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos, también habia ocasionado que Corey se preocupara secretamente debido a la posibilidad de que la relación de los hermanos se viera afectada si Kon pasaba más tiempo con la rubia que con su hermano.

Por supuesto que no había dicho nada, en parte para no preocupar aún más a Kin, pero principalmente por Kon.

Él no era ciego, podía ver que su amigo era muy feliz pasando su tiempo con Konnie y no quería arruinar eso... Por otro lado, eso podría poner en peligro la fuerte relación que había mantenido con el chico de lentes durante tanto tiempo.

Aunque... bueno, en aquel momento todas esas preocupaciones, de repente dejaban de tener sentido.

Porque el que pudieran hacer aquello, el que se conocieran tan bien como para poder saber lo que el otro pensaba solo con mirarse a los ojos, le aseguraba que el solo pensar que algún día los lazos que los unían pudieran romperse era la cosa mas estúpida del mundo.

Ambos sonrierón.

\- ¿Alguna?- preguntó Kin con tono burlón.

\- Podemos decirte miles- agregó Kon con falsa altanería

Pronto sus sonrisas se contagiarón al resto, y todos se mirarón con complicidad.

**oOo**

\- Entonces repacemos el plan una vez más -

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de la peliazul y se mirarón con seguridad.

\- Kon y yo nos encargaremos de la gallina mañana- empezó Kin

\- Y mientras tanto Konnie y yo la cuidaremos- continuó el pelirrojo

\- Kon y yo haremos una lista de las personas que son sospechosos de habernos inculpado- dijo Laney

\- Y si no descubrimos quien fue, nos ayudaremos entre todos a cumplir con el castigo mientras el director no nos vea- siguió el pelirrojo

\- Y por supuesto, Kin y yo estaremos trabajando como locos para areglar el cambio de cuerpos- agregó Kim

\- Lo resolveremos antes del concierto y ¡Bam! Asunto arreglado- concluyó Kin

Carry asintió conforme y Corey le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- No olvides que nosotros nos encargaremos de que nadie sospeche nada - dijo el peliazul sonriendo

Ella también sonrió...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Perdón por el retrasooo D:

El webcómic Homestuck ha consumido mi alma y ahora apenas puedo salir de ahí para ir a la escuela :'3

Pero, por otro lado...

Ho, me costó tanto aguantar el impulso de burlarme de Corey directamente a medio capítulo xD

¿No es irónico?

Dice que no esta ciego y nota _algo_ entre Kon y Konnie, pero no puede notar elenamoramiento de Laney hacia él :P

Pues eso, esto es lo que pasa cuando juntas ocho adolescentes hormonales y una gallina en una cochera canadiense (?)

¿Qué creen que pase ahora?, ¿La gallina seguirá haciendo de las suyas?, ¿Kin y Kim podrán dejar de pelear para por fin terminar con el cambio de cuerpos?, ¿Descubriran quien inculpó a Grojband?, ¿ Habrá pronto más corney?, ¿El fandom de homestuck me consumirá por completo?

¡Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo! 

_Si no tardo 3 meses en actualizar :_u

¡Nos leemos luego!

-SM


End file.
